


Art for "This is a Modern Fairytale"

by shetiger



Category: Justified
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/shetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for "This is a Modern Fairytale" by happywriter16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunny-Side Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happywriter16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywriter16/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Is A Modern Fairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882156) by [happywriter16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywriter16/pseuds/happywriter16). 




	2. Evidence




End file.
